


Devoted Declarations

by forlornfortuity



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Shin Ankoku Ryuu to Hikari no Ken | Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon, Fire Emblem: Shin Monshou no Nazo | Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 03:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14608512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forlornfortuity/pseuds/forlornfortuity
Summary: An extremely indulgent and fluff centered fic focusing on an AU I created where Nyna remains in Archanea, but as a political advisor to Marth and Caeda as she now resides in Altea to guide the pair. She's one of the instructors in Merric and Elice's academy of magic where Etzel is a professor himself. The two developed a relationship prior to the start of the story so the focal point is their dynamic together.





	Devoted Declarations

**Author's Note:**

> Though, Nyna no longer reigns, Etzel affectionately likes calling her princess or by regal titles. It's a silly headcanon I developed that suits my terrible tastes.

Another tireless day. Reuniting with friends and companions of old was invigorating in its own right. Etzel discovered himself smiling with greater frequency than he ever did in his lonesome travels. Teaching at Merric and Elice's academy of magic was rewarding. Meeting pupils with a genuine interest in the arcane always enlivened him. Working as a pedagogue not only allowed him to spend time with people he cherished, but also the person he most deeply loved. Nyna was an instructor at the academy herself. When she wasn't occupied with her duties as the political advisor of the continent, she dabbled in enlightening the scholars. Her role in the Altean castle was of vast import and not made for one without resolve and diligence. What better candidate than to aid the new sovereigns than the former monarch of Archanea? Etzel knew fully well that there was no one more suited for the task than Nyna.

After the end of the lecture, he gathered various tomes to arrange them in alphabetical order. To fill the empty room with sound, he hummed a soft tune to himself. The tune was one Nyna taught him when he met her during his voyages. To think it was a lullaby that her mother once vocalized to relieve her doubts and fears as a child. How lamentable, that she lost her entire family. Part of him would've enjoyed meeting them. Would they have even accepted him? He was not of royal lineage, nor had he any noteworthy noble blood coursing through his veins. Pondering on the possibility pained him and made his heart throb with an inexplicable ache. Was it not the reason she was so despondent? Unable to love someone of her choosing due to her heritage. Her crown weighed heavier on her heart than her brow, a sorrow he couldn't begin to fathom.

Circumstances were equally callous to him. His wife perished in the face of sanguinary hostilities. He was fortunate to survive, but at times, he caught himself wishing for quietus. Ultimately, his desire to bring about a better world was able to override that susceptibility. In his journey post-conflict when at death's door; he was pulled from the brink by a being as angelic as those described in theological texts. As atrocious as the fate that had befallen them was, without it, would they have crossed paths? Perhaps, not. Amongst adversity and throughout tribulations; both persevered and found themselves here.

Carving out a new life was not easy, nor was relinquishing the past, but his thoughts were interrupted by a sensation upon his skin. Lips as soft and rosy as petals, but ardent enough to sear a mark on his neck. He dropped the book in his hand, moving in astonishment to immediately grasp the spot. "Ah, Nyna… It's you. You took me by surprise." There's a faint splash of red across his cheeks and it brought her to smile mirthfully. In truth, he seemed pensive, and she didn't want him to fall prisoner to contemplation as he did many times in the past. If anything, her action was to distract and ease those murky musings.

"I missed you and believed it a good opportunity to visit." Her laughter was light and delicate, but she resumed. "You were so lost in rumination you did not hear me enter the room. I don't want there to be secrets between us. If there's anything burdening your mind, share it with me."

Maybe it was the disquiet and sincerity in her voice, or the way her eyes would occasionally shift to meet his own. He reached out for her hand. His thumb stroked over her knuckles tenderly, a mournful but affectionately needy look upon him. Nyna took a single glance, framing the image in her mind. For a solemn worrywart, he made the most interesting expressions. It had a unique charm she couldn't quite put into words, but she moved closer to gently place her palm on his cheek. "If your family had survived, I doubt that… they would have accepted me." The former princess' pupils dilated slightly, but she composed herself.

"There's no sense in pondering about what could've been, I learnt this well. Despite all the misfortune, I believe it was necessary for me to find you. I don't regret subsisting despite all the difficult trials." Nyna while eloquent in her words, preferred another method to convey her feelings. Through action, she pervaded her intentions. Her head rested against his shoulder as her free hand pressed at the small of his back. "My station and blood were an anathema. To be free of this curse at last was a boon. With it gone, I am free to love the man of my dreams, and that's you, Etzel." Her susurration upon his derma made him nearly shiver, not out of fear, but anticipation. She's quicker than he imagined and her lips skimmed his jaw reverently. He leaned his head back to relish the warmth of her lips trailing down to his neck, before she pulled away.

"Always the one to monopolize, aren't you? Let me have you to myself every now and then too." He's cautious when tugging the hand he never released, lips ghosting over her skin. She looked on bemused, but eager to discover what he may do next. He's conscientious, planting a tiny kiss at her wrist. He guided her with a gentleness unparalleled. His opposite hand's digits reached forward to trace the flush of her cheek. He leaned down, nose pressed to hers, his words dancing across her lips as he spoke. "You're so beautiful, Nyna, and you're all mine." 

Normally, he wasn't so flagrant with his affection or intimacy, but he and Nyna were alone. No one was watching. Glances from prying eyes wouldn't settle on either of them. How he loathed the gazes that lingered on for too long. She was his and sharing her with the rest of the world was incommodious. However, he acknowledged the importance of her place in the continent and of his own. At the end of the day, he had the satisfaction of holding her in his arms; where she truly belonged. There was no other place she'd rather be than with Etzel and of that he was proud. Nyna didn't bother to speak as her eyelids fell over blue hues, more than graciously willing to accept his kiss.

His lips on hers were soft but unyielding. It's slow, how his thumb brushed at her cheek as he deepened the kiss with a fervor unorthodox of him. One of Nyna's hands slid along the surface of his dark robe invitingly. Etzel's lips pressed against hers repeatedly, longingly, and dotingly. Crimson eyes were transfixed by the time he withdrew. No conjuration was as powerful or spellbinding as the magnetic pull of Nyna's being. Her lips, her hair, her eyes, each feature he found himself lost in, discovering new parts of her to idolize in both written and verbalized eulogies. 

Nyna had a peacefully ebullient expression as she adjusted his collar affectionately. "Etzel… what if we are seen? Surely, there must still be pupils sauntering through the corridors."

Despite the scruple of concern in her voice, the equanimity of his smile contradicted that sense of consternation. "Let them. It's not a mystery. Canards will only be canards. Besides, queen Caeda is unable to contain her jubilation. The news has reached plenty of ears, I'm certain." He reached to hold both of her hands in his own to give reassuring squeezes to both of her palms. "There is no shame in what we share. Our happiness is meant to proliferate, don't you think?"

She chuckled lightly finding comfort in his words. "You're right. If it's to permeate the atmosphere, it'll be intoxicating, no? Perhaps, it'd inspire others to follow their hearts, as well." Her eyes widened when he pulled one hand to kiss first and then the second. There's a playfulness to his demeanor that made her want to join in the fun, but matters still had to be tended to. "Etzel, please, you're unusually demonstrative today. Not that I mind, but you have yet to finish organizing the shelves."

"Can you blame me? I have the most amazing woman in the world at my side. However, you are right. I've been remiss to neglect doing so since you arrived." After reluctantly releasing her hands, he took a step back, and adjusted his monocle. "Care to help me, my love?" There's a cloying ambience about him and his smile. How could she say no? She'd never decline that sweet face, nor had she any intentions to. All along, she wanted to help him.

"Of course. I was going to suggest it. The swifter its completion, we can head to the royal garden." Frankly, she wanted to go with him for a walk there. Caeda, Elice, and Nyna herself were growing various flowers. Each princess was thrilled with their respective upkeep of the lush greenery. Nyna wanted to show Etzel the progress of her efforts with the other royals. It'd also provide a limpid environment for them to bask in each other's company. "Let me get that for you." Crouching, she reached forward to grab the tome he had dropped when she made her way into the lecture room.

His eyes immediately scrutinized each of her movements. The way her hair fell over her shoulder, the exquisite manner in which she tucked the golden tendrils back into place. His heart was already racing. How would he be able to focus on setting the tomes in proper order if her presence was so diverting? Her lips pursed, accentuating the fullness of its shape as she perused the title and stood up to scan for its place amongst the others. He wanted to kiss her again, but he could not be so greedy, could he? He swallowed the lump in his throat as he made his way to the desk to pick up several of the scattered volumes and began to set each one into place. Occasionally, he found himself stealing a gander or two at Nyna's concentrated disposition as she rapidly sifted through each book almost effortlessly. "All done." Her exclamation jolted him out of his inward cogitations.

"That quickly? I only managed to put a few. Your determination is incomparable. Sorry for the trouble, but I'm grateful for your aid." Was she not aware of the debilitating effects she had on his person? How she made his heart stop and his breath hitch with the magnificence of her soul?

"It was my delight to help, so do not fret over it. Shall we get going?" Her head tilted inquisitively, and he found himself besotted by the adorable mien.

"Yes, let us." He offered his arm for her to take which she did with utmost honor. Along the hall, steps reverberated, and Nyna would tug him in the direction of the garden. "What's gotten into you?" His voice epitomized fondness, but he was genuinely curious about what she wanted to show him.

"You'll see soon, I pray the surprise is to your fancy." Amidst the verdancy encompassing them both, he took note of the multifarious colors. Flowers that blossomed most ethereally, truly breathtaking. "Etzel, please look at these."

At her indication, his head turned, and there was a patch of red tulips. Had she grown these herself? She must've. "You planted and looked after these, didn't you? Was it part of the project you and Elice shared with Caeda?"

Nyna nodded enthusiastically. "Correct. There are some books at the castle library about botany. We were all intrigued and decided to try our hand at it." There was more she wanted to tell him, how he had enkindled her need to plant and nurture those types of flowers in particular. "Etzel, I personally selected these when thinking of you. The deep red color reminds me of your hair and eyes." When she stroked the petals, it evoked memories of when her fingers would entangle through his silken, crimson locks. Running her digits through his hair was one of her favorite activities when he laid on her lap as he perused contents of a treatise to her in a dulcet voice. "You do know what they mean in the language of flowers?"

Etzel did not speak, he simply took Nyna's palm into his own. Bottommost fingertips curled beneath hers, before securing the hold. His lips edged closer as he planted small kisses to each of her knuckles. His eyes were closed with each soft press of his lips on the skin of her hand, and Nyna's face flushed a muted tint of pink. "My lady, I vow from the humblest depths of my heart that I will preserve this tie betwixt us. I am privileged by your favor and if you would continually have me; eternal love's raptures shall be ours to rejoice." His declaration had stunned her, but she wanted to hear the profundity of his oaths in greater detail. "To you, my dear princess, I pledge my undying loyalty and devotion." He shifted his grasp, so he could place a string of osculates along the outer perimeter of her hand. Turning her palm to his mouth, he allowed his bottom lip to lightly graze against the base of her hand, before working his way up.

Nyna's fingers lightly brushed against the mold of his smooth lips. With a slight bow of her head, she pressed the tips against his lips, as he leaned into it fondly with another soft kiss. "I formally accept your troth and will carry it with me always." When he relinquished his clasp on her hand, she immediately threw her arms around his lithe body. Pulling him into a tight embrace, Nyna's head rested on his shoulder.

His arms snaked around her waist holding her steadfast against him as he buried his face into her hair. Her scent was far more redolent and familiar to him than the aromatic plants encircling them. "If it's not much to inquire, I'd like for us to stay like this for a while longer, princess."

"I never had intentions of letting you go, my sweet sorcerer." Her murmur carried a covetous intonation. One he was riveted by, even if the term of endearment that followed caused his face to darken the same shade as his hair. He laughed, earnestly, full of jouissance. His buoyancy spread to Nyna as she too merrily laughed. The deprivation and dejection felt like an overlooked bad dream, as nothing but joy filled their once terribly empty hearts. For how long had they suffered and toiled that this euphoria was surreal to them both? Despair was a distant memory that would soon be forgotten as a new life of bright recrudescence awaited them.


End file.
